Memories of Love Not Forgotten
by LadyVirgo1956
Summary: As Joey lays in a comma Seto reflexs back on the day it happened.


Memories of Love Not Forgotten

**TITLE:** Memories of Love Not Forgotten  
**Complete: One Shot**

**AUTHOR**: LadyVirgo1956  
**EMAIL**:  
**RATING**: Teen  
**PAIRING**: Seto/Joey  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh charters… THIS IS ONLY FOR FUN  
**FEEDBACK**: Please… but NO FLAMERS!  
**SPOILERS**: None.  
**SUMMARY**: Joey is in a coma and Seto thinks back to that fateful day when it happened  
**BETA ai, character deaths, and angst **

**IMPORTANT: _means flashback_**

**The room was bathed in the light of the morning sun, a lone figures walks over to the bed and sits down.**

**As he looks down a single tears rolls from his blue eyes. Seto Kaibi; looks upon the figure in the bed. Joey Wheeler, his precious puppy sleeps in an endless sleep.**

**He has been in a coma for almost a year. Everything happened so fast. Seto couldn't stop what was about to happen…**

_**Joey and Seto had been partners now for about two years. They where very happy. Seto had rescued his puppy from an abusive father. Soon after that they had gotten married. All of their friends had attended. Joey's father was put away. For once in his life Joey felt safe… secure…**_

_**On that fateful morning he comes rushing down the stairs, excited. Seto looks up from looking at the paper and sees his puppy. "What's up Puppy?" on hearing this Joey pout's and starts to smile, he knows this is the nickname Seto had given to him in school. He looks at Seto and answers back. "Two years we've been together TWO YEARS!" Joey walks up and throws his arms around Seto and gives him a hug and a tender kiss. At that moment Mokuba walks in and smiles. They do not see him. Suddenly Joey and Seto heard a coughing in back of them. They jump and separate, blushing, Turning their cheeks pink "Morning Big Bro, Joey." "Morning" they say back together.**_

_**Mokuba was now 16 and in high school. He knew that his brother was happy, and wanted nothing but the best for him. "Bro?" "Yes Mokuba?" "Can I spend the night over at friends?' Seto looked at his brother and knew this was his way of letting him and Joey have some time alone together. "Yes you can" "Thanks Bro!" "Oh and Happy Anniversary." **_

**A nurse walks in and checks on her patient. "Good morning Mr. Kiaba." Seto looks up and just nods. As she leaves Seto looks once again on his puppy, his lover, his partner, his friend.**

**All Seto wanted was to see his puppy, his eyes, hear his voice, and feel his warm embrace. Life changed for him that day.**

_**As Seto left for the office, Joey decided to do some shopping. He wanted tonight to be special. Suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up… his face went white when he heard who was on the other end…**_

**Flash back continues**

"**_Hello son, miss me?" Joey couldn't believe it, it was his father. "How did you get out of prison and _**

"**_Why are you doing calling me?" Joey was in a panic, he didn't know what to do. "How did you get this number?"_**

"**_I'm coming to finish what I started." Joey could hear the threating overtone in his father's voice. The cruel sadistic laughter that followed only hurt and scared him more. _**

_**Joey hung-up the phone, Seto, He knew he had to call Seto.**_

_**Seto was in his offices at Kaiba Corp. when his secretary buzzed him. **_

"**_Yes?" _**

"**_Call for you on line one sir" _**

"**_Who is it, I'm busy." _**

"**_A Joey Wheeler."_**

"**_Thank you." Seto picked up the phone "Joey is everything alright?" Seto questioned_**

"**_He's back." _**

_**It took a second to realize the panic in his voice. Seto knew something was wrong.**_

"**_Who's back?" _**

_**The feeling in his gut told him he already knew.**_

"**_My father, He called and said he would finish what he started."_**

"**_I'll be right there." As he left he told his secretary he had an emergency at home and to cancel all of his appointments for the next couple of days._**

_**Unbeknownst to the two lovers a dark shadow waited outside the mansion. He was waiting for someone.**_

_**As Seto raced back home he placed a call to the police. He wanted to know why he hadn't been informed of the fact that Joey's father was on the streets. And not locked up.**_

**_The limo came up to the mansion and he jumped out and ran to the house. That's when he noticed the door was open. A sudden panicked seized him "JOEY! MY PUPPY!" he yelled in to the mansion as he slammed the door open; and the site he saw made him fear the worse._**

**Flash back continues**

_**There in a pool of blood laid his blonde puppy. His eyes open. His beautiful honey colored eyes; devoid of all life... **_

"**Bro?" Seto looked up and saw Mokuba standing there, smiling weakly. "Any change?" Seto looked at Mokuba, then to the very still figure. "No" Seto said with tears brimming in his eyes.**

**Mokuba felt for his brother and gave him a hug. At that moment Serenity walked in. she loves her brother very much as she looks at Seto she knows that nothing has changed. They stayed for a short time, comforting each other then leaving.**

**Seto once again stares at his blonde puppy. He reaches up and gently strokes his hair. He tells him "I love you…, please come back to me…"**

**Suddenly he sees what he thinks is a movement. A glimmer of hope is sparked when Seto see this, he calls out "NURSE!"**

**She comes running in and he tells her he saw his hand move. She quickly calls the doctor**

_**Seto runs into the house and there in a pool of blood lies his sweet puppy. His beautiful honey eyed eyes open devoid of life.**_

_**That's when he it out of the corner of his eye, the gun. Seto turns and see the man of his puppy's nightmares. **_

"**_What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Joey's father's smirks "the maid let me in." that's when Seto saw the second body that of the maid. She had to have been shot. Seto by this time was very angry._**

_**He lunged at the man and the gun went off again. Hitting Seto in the arm, he looked down his coat was starting to turn crimson red. All Joey's father did was laugh. "Oh, little fag boy get hurt?" he just stood there and laughed. By this time Seto was thinking to clearly and was in a rage.**_

_**Catching him off guard, he tackled him. Joey's father went flying across the floor and hit his head against the wall. This knocked him out. Seto kicked the gun away picked up the phone and called the police. He then walked to Joey and collapsed. The darkness consuming him **_

**The doctor came rushing in to the room and Seto was holding Joey's hand, repeating "please move… I love you" over and over again. Tears spilling out of those blue eyes.**

**The doctor rushed in and Seto moved out of the way. As they checked him; Seto went back to that day once again…**

_**They found the three in the house, Seto, Joey and the father. Seto and Joey both where rushed to the hospital and the man that tired to kill them was taken into custody.**_

_**Mokuba came running into the hospital, followed by Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik. Malik, Tristan, Tea and Duke.**_

_**Mokuba wanted to know what was going on with his brother and Joey. The nurse told him they where both in surgery.**_

_**Yugi-Yami walked up and put an arm around him to comfort him. At that moment, Serenity and Mai came running in.**_

_**Seto and Joey where in surgery for a long time. Seto got out first. Mokuba and Serenity (since they where family) went in first.**_

_**Seto was lying on the bed with his eyes closed when suddenly he shot up and yelled out for Joey. That's when he saw Mokuba and he had been crying.**_

"**_Seto… are you aright big bro?" _**

"**_What happened?" as Seto looked at Mokuba and Serenity, he wondered if he should tell them. "Please… what happened?" at this Seto looked at the person talking, Serenity. He sighed. Seto knew he couldn't keep this from them._**

"**_Joey's father." Then tears started falling._**

_**At that moment the nurse came in and told them Seto needed to rest. Mokuba turned back to hid brother, giving him a hug and said "I'll be back later." Seto nodded and then he was alone.**_

_**As Mokuba and Serenity left the room and returned to the lobby, Yami asked about Seto. "He'll be ok" Mokuba said and then added "his dying of a broken heart…" Mokuba knew this because he knew his brother very well.**_

_**At that moment the doctor came out and asked "is there someone here for Joey Wheeler?" Mokuba walked up and spoke to the doctor**_

_**The doctor left and Mokuba came back to the group. Mokuba started to cry "Joey's in a coma… and they don't know if he will come out of it…**_

**The doctor came over to Seto and told him that he thought he was coming out of the coma. For the first time in a year Seto smiled and knew there was hope… his puppy was coming back to him.**

"**How long?" Seto questioned "a day, a week. It's very hard to tell." The doctor said. "Don't tell anyone about this, I don't want to get their hopes up." The doctor looked at him and nodded, he understood. Seto walked back to the bed and kissed Joey on the forehead picked up his hands in his and whispered "come back to me Puppy… come back to me…"**

_**Seto was in the hospital a week when he was released. He was told that Joey was in a coma. He was very upset and wanted to see him.**_

_**As he walked into the room where Joey was laying, tubes and wires and all kinds of medical equipment was hooked up to him.**_

_**He looked so pale and gaunt. Seto sat next to the bed and cried. "I'm so sorry… I didn't make it in time… I'm so sorry…" Seto felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned it was yami. "it's not your fault Kaiba." All he could do was look at him. Seto sat back and closed his eyes and said "I promised to protect him, my puppy…" Seto paused, deep in thought. "Now he's laying here… because of me." "Kaiba, don't blame yourself, you didn't know this would happen" Seto looked at him. "Maybe not, but he still got hurt!" at this statement, Seto asked to be left alone.**_

_**He got back home and found all the blood had been cleaned up. He set up a room in the mansion for Joey to be here, nearby, with him and around the clock nursing.**_

_**So began his long visual over his golden hair, honey eye, puppy… **_

_**Means dream **_

**During this year serenity had moved in; wanting to help her brother. Seto started turning more and more of Kaiba Corp. over to his brother, Mokuba. He wasn't going to leave his puppy.**

**On this day he had hoped he was going to be ok. As Seto sat back down and he laid his head down and dreamed…**

"_**Seto Dream" **_

_**Seto looked around "pup where are you!"**_

"**_Right here…"_**

_**Seto turned around Joey his eyes sparkling, his smile like the sun bright and full of energy.**_

"**_I missed you pup" Seto told Joey_**

"**_Me too"_**

"**_Come back with me" Seto pleaded_**

"**_I can't…" Joey said softly_**

"**_Why can't you?_**

"**_I came back to say I love you and goodbye"_**

_**At this Seto started to cry "NO, I need you!"**_

_**Then Joey looked at Seto and pulled him into an embrace, holding him close. They looked into each others eyes and drew closer. Their lips caressed each other in a passionate kiss. **_

**They found him later that day holding Joey in a loving embrace. He had died on the same day with his precious puppy. The news reports said he died of unknown causes but those closest knew it was from a broken heart. Mokuba married Serenity and their children where always told of the memories of love not forgotten…**

**It is said the movements that Seto saw was Joey's way of telling Seto that he was coming back to say good-bye. When there had been no other movements from him it crushed him. He gathered Joey in his arms and held him close and closed his eyes and his heart broke.**

**They say if you listen close enough you can here them laughing and talking, and at times even see them walking with their arms around each other never to be separated again smiling and laughing.**

**Their love is truly eternal.**

**The End**


End file.
